Talk:Places of Power
I completed the Asunder quest before getting this quest. Now when I return to the correct quest place, nothing is clickable, nothing highlights with Tab. Any ideas? Bug? Same for me except I had the quest already. I haven't been to the Alienage, so I don't know if this is a bug. Herwin 19:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) in my case I got the first 3 places with no problems (circle tower, forest and the thaig) but when I finally got to the Alienage and clicked the place of power there nothing happened. I got the usual animation but the quest did not update and the collective representative doesn't reward me. to make sure I went round all the previous places, nothing there either. This keeps me from finishing the quest line. Gyumaou 14:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Completed quest early I was able to complete this quest before getting to the alienage. When I found the place of power in the deep roads, I somehow managed to click it twice (by accident), and it told me I had found all 4 places (that was really only the 3rd one I'd found). This was on PS3, not sure if the glitch works on other systems. I dont really wanna give up. But, I completed the one in the thaig and after that I tried for the one in the forest, nothing clickable. Same story in the tower as well. :/ I dunno if I have to get the alianege one unlocked before I can proceed...? I have run into the same problem with the places of power. Seems you have to have the quests in order and for some reason the place you click seems to change. One time I could not find the alter in deep roads so my conclusion is you have to have asunder to complete this quest. If you got a multi credit for the deep roads, there is a glitch or you need to reload to restore from a previous save to restore the sequence. Even the Chair in the Circle Tower seems to change a little at times. From one play through to the next. So far and I am not claiming this is written in stone. the following is the only way of completion I have been able to finish it. 1. Get the quest. 2. Finish the one in the brazilain forest. (if spelling is wrong someone edit it.) 3. Get Asunder quest finish it and places of power. 4. Go to Circle of Magi Tower and complete the quest. 5. Complete the one in Alienage. Which will have to happen after or actually during lands meet. EX. The one in the Forest was clickable just behind the grave next time the Clickable was visible from overhead shot to just behind the grave. Not sure why where you click changes locations just does. Of course there is a lot to do between these quests and finishing other quests to get these finished.-- (talk) 05:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Roland the Great on Bioware.